


Godzilla: Rise of the King.

by ChopperJoe



Category: Godzilla - Fandom
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Humor, Lots of villians - Freeform, Romance, Story Arcs, TONS of Godzilla characters, potential love triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopperJoe/pseuds/ChopperJoe
Summary: Earth is in danger. The atomic bombs have been dropped, awakening the Kaiju. The new Godzilla must rise and take his father's throne, but will he and the other kaiju be able to defend Earth from ever-increasing, ever-growing threats? Will he fight for a humanity that killed his father in self-preservation, or will Godzilla finish what he started and become their extinction?





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

With the recent release of "Adventures on Monster Island", I've decided to create my own main storyline with Godzilla! Yes, this is connected to the stories in "Adventures on Monster Island". No, you do NOT have to read both to understand one or the other, but reading both may help enhance the overall experience!

This is still in the works, so I am open to any and all suggestions! What characters would you like to see? How would you like to see them? Don't feel shy to ask! I may even do requests for Monster Island!

Without further ado, please enjoy!

Chapter One

In the far reaches of space on an unmarked planet, 25 years before present day. A great terror has been disturbed by a strange power, and is now intrigued.

"Gigan," the Dragon called for his right hand man.

The cyborg flew over in a matter of seconds and kneeled before his master. His bladed arm sunk into the planet's surface with ease.

"My Lord," the cyborg answered with his head bowed.

"I have a mission for you," he began, "A great power has awoken in our galaxy. By my estimates, the planet it inhabits is only 25 light years away."

"Are we to travel together?" Gigan asked.

"No, I have issues to take care of on this world," the Dragon looked at his newly conquered planet, in a state of utter chaos, "You will scout the planet out ahead of me. I will follow after you in a months time."

Gigan struck a dark smile that showed his razor sharp teeth.

"Permission to wipe out the inhabitants, my lord?"

"Don't go too wild," the Dragon warned, "This power is strong, and grows stronger every moment. They may make for an excellent new follower. I don't want to waste it."

"My lord, I will not fail you," the cyborg bowed his head.

Present day on earth. Location, Monster Island.

Godzilla planted his feet into the ground and held his arms up like a sumo wrestler. Anguirus rolled towards him at full speed like a bowling ball. He crashed into Godzilla, making the King grunt as he dragged his heels into the dirt. When they came to a stop, Godzilla lifted Anguirus and threw him with a roar. Anguirus unrolled and landed on his feet. Mothra and Rodan watched from the sidelines.

"No, no, no, what are you doing?!" Rodan hollered, "you need to catch him off guard with that, not just barrel right in! Go for an ambush!"

"Rodan, for the last freaking time!" Anguirus snarled back, "Ambushing is your thing! I cannot fly!"

"Flight has nothing to do with it! You just have to think ahead and-

"Anguirus, pay attention!" Mothra hollered, "look out!"

"Huh?"

Anguirus looked, and Godzilla was almost finished charging his atomic breath. He swore and rolled back into a ball right before Godzilla unleashed his attack.

"Rodan, stop distracting him," Mothra scolded him while Godzilla's attack chased Anguirus in the background, "let Anguirus fight in his own style."

"But his style is crap!" the attack stopped, and Anguirus charged Godzilla, "Anguirus needs to get better at one on one fights."

"Even if that were true, ambushing is only useful in team battles," Godzilla tried to grab Anguirus, but the armadillo jumped around and bit his tail, "How is he going to do it here?"

"What are you talking about?" Rodan seemed offended. Godzilla roared in pain and tried to throw Anguirus off, "you and I do that all the time!"

"Yes, but we can both fly." Godzilla managed to throw Anguirus off.

"Again, How does flight have anything to do with it!?" Godzilla charged Anguirus and tried to stomp him, but Anguirus rolled out of the way and knocked Godzilla off his feet with his tail.

"Flight has everything to do with it!" Mothra fired back. Anguirus pounced on Godzilla and clamped down on his neck with his jaw, attempting to pin him and claim victory, "You can avoid your enemy's field of vision much easier and hit their blind spots!"

"But that's useless without planning and forethought!" Godzilla rolled over on top of Anguirus and bore his whole weight down on him, "A baboon with wings could never ambush anyone!"

The two continued to bicker until Anguirus hollered,

"I yield! I yield!" he choked and took a deep breath as Godzilla rolled off him. Both kaijus laid down to catch their breath.

"Oh...we missed the fighting…" Rodan scratched the back of his head, "who won?"

Godzilla raised his hand without speaking. He stood up and offered a hand to Anguirus, lifting him on his feet. Mothra flew over. She noticed the cut on Anguirus's leg and lifted it.

"Aw c'mon Mothra," Anguirus sighed, "it's nothing, really. Save your energy."

"Even the smallest cuts can get infected," she applied her healing magic, and Anguirus cringed in pain as the wound sealed. She flew up to Godzilla's neck and let her magic flow onto his neck wound. He was much less reluctant than Anguirus.

"Thank you," he smiled and gave his queen a small lick on the cheek. She giggled at that.

"Gross," Rodan commented as he flew over and landed next to Anguirus, "So then, I guess I'm fighting next? Or do you want to take a stab at it Mothra?"

"Actually, I should probably get going," she said, "Megalon could show up at any moment, and Caesar will need my help."

"You're leaving already?" Godzilla asked, "But you were gone just a few weeks ago. I thought it took Megalon at least a month to heal before resurfacing."

Out of all the hostile kaijus Mothra and Caesar had fought and subdued over the years, Megalon was by far the most persistent and stubborn. Mothra described him as a "chaotic anomaly", a source of evolution initially designed to weed out the unfit. Like Godzilla and Mothra, the Atomic Bombs woke him up prematurely, knocking nature out of balance.

"After our last battle, Caesar warned that he was becoming restless," Mothra explained, "He's becoming more reckless and destructive. Something's triggering his instincts, which is making him stronger and healing him faster."

"Sounds like this could be a serious problem," Rodan noted, "Should I come with you?"

"No, I need you, Godzilla, and Anguirus to look after the island. If Megalon attacks, the other kaiju will need your help."

"Me and Rodan could probably handle it on our own," Anguirus smiled up at Godzilla, "What do ya say, G? Wanna go with your Queen?"

"That's out of the question" Godzilla huffed and crossed his arms, "I'm not putting myself within a hundred miles of a human city. They can handle it themselves."

"Yeah, I figured that would be your response," Anguirus let out a small sigh, "Well, it was worth a shot. But are you sure you and Caesar will be ok alone?"

"Yes, in fact, bringing one of you might scare the humans and cause them to panic. A four-kaiju melee would be too much for them to handle rationally, and they'll just start shooting everyone."

"If you say so," Rodan lifted himself off the ground, "Well, in that case, I'll go and patrol the island."

"I'm gonna go say hi to Baragon," Anguirus winked at Mothra, "have fun with Caesar!"

He walked away. Mothra landed on Godzilla's head and looked down at him.

"And what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I guess I'll just stay here and keep training," Godzilla looked around.

"Why don't you ask Titano to join you?" Mothra chirped, "You know, she seems rather fond of you. Maybe you can make a friend outside of Rodan and Anguirus."

Godzilla smiled at that. Titanosaurus was one of the first Kaiju Godzilla had to fight. She invaded Monster Island and attacked kaiju on both the land and in the water. Rodan and Anguirus were horrible swimmers, so Godzilla fought her almost entirely on his own. But it turned out she was just looking for a place to stay, and she figured she needed to assume dominance at first hand. Thanks to Mothra's reasoning, she was convinced she could stay without having to fight. Titano spent most of her time on the coast or in the water. Outside of Godzilla and Mothra, she didn't speak to the other kaiju, and didn't seem very interested.

"I'll think about it," Godzilla said, "That is, if I can even find her. She spends almost all of her time in the water near the shoreline.

"Well, if you go scouting around, I'm sure she'll notice," Mothra lifted off his head, "Just remember what we talked about. Be sociable!"

"Yes Mom," Godzilla rolled his eyes with a small smile.

Mothra chuckled and gave him a quick nuzzle. She flew up over the island, vanishing into the sky. Godzilla thought about her recommendation. It was true, he didn't spend much of his time with other monsters outside from Rodan and Anguirus. Ever since their first battle, Godzilla had only spoken to her a couple of times, and that was when he was with Mothra. Maybe now they could have some real conversation and time to practice. Godzilla guessed she wanted a rematch after their last battle. That thought alone was enough to get him walking to the coasts of the island.

"I wonder if she'll emerge for me, or if I'll have to go diving…?" Godzilla asked himself.

Somewhere outside Earth's atmosphere.

Gigan surveyed the blue and white ball before him with a look of sadistic glee. This planet was absolutely teeming with life ready to be slaughtered. His master would be enthralled with such a luscious find. After clearing it, he would have a world almost as big and vibrant as his homeworld. This was excellent.

Gigan turned on his scanner and overlooked the island. Indeed, his master was right. He could detect several large, powerful lifeforms on the planet. Almost all of the others were either too small or too weak to even show up on his scanner. Gigan didn't bother counting, but instead decided to go out and start looking one by one. He turned on his disguiser field and headed for the planet. He broke through the planet's atmosphere and began searching around.

Gigan got even more excited as he saw signs of sprawling, intelligent life scattered throughout the world. Artificial habitats with massive structures, signs of a relatively advanced civilization. He was reminded of his own homeworld, where the dominant species had created him right before he wiped them all out.

"This will be a fun replaying of events," Gigan chuckled to himself, "I can hardly contain myself!"

Gigan paused as he noticed one of the massive lifeforms moving across the planet at an incredible speed on his radar. A flyer like himself, perhaps? Gigan decided to head out and check on it. He made sure to keep his distance from the surface. His field only disguised him, not make him fully invisible. Gigan assumed his creators designed it with the intention of scouting out planets without being spotted, given they were once a thriving galactic empire before their own weapon turned on them. If he got too close, he could be seen (not that it ever mattered. 99% of the time, nothing on the planet could even lay a scratch on him or his master, but Gigan wasn't one to take unnecessary risks). Gigan caught up with the lifeform and followed close behind, keeping a safe distance. His guess was right. It was a flyer, but it didn't look very impressive. It was small compared to him, but Gigan's scanner told him never to trust appearances. The being clearly harnessed an impressive amount of energy.

"Where are you heading, little friend?" Gigan struck a wicked grin, "I can't wait to find out!"

Monarch Headquarters, somewhere on an island off the coast of Japan.

General Reicher heard a knock on his office door.

"Yes?" Reicher didn't take his eyes off the files in his hands.

"Private McCoy sir." a voice answered, "I have something you might wanna look at."

Reicher set his file down with a small sigh.

"Come on in,"

The private opened the door, carrying a clipboard. He saluted the general.

"General, one of our drones picked up a strange anomaly over the Pacific ocean," he handed the clipboard to him, "It was on the radar, and whatever it was, it was massive."

"A kaiju?" the general flipped over the first page.

"We believe so sir," the soldier nodded.

"Why don't we have any pictures?" the general asked.

"There were none sir, but we have some intriguing video footage," the private pulled out a tablet with a video up, "After the drone picked up the UFO, it ran to intercept it. Take a look at this."

The general set the clipboard down and grabbed the tablet. He played the footage. It first played in regular time, and then was replayed at a quarter of the speed. The general looked closely as he noticed the clouds and sky moving in a line.

"There, do you see that?" the private pointed at it, and followed the outline with his finger across the screen, "There's something there, but it's almost like it's...hidden or something."

"A camouflaging Kaiju…" the general put a hand underneath his chin.

"Look how fast it's going," the private noted, "Not only that, but we found something. The drone followed the UFO for as long as possible before being outrun. During that time, we were able to traject where the kaiju was heading," the private flipped through the clipboard to the last page and pointed at the map. The general looked and frowned. He stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Get Lowsky on the line," he said as he put his arms through the sleeves, "I want his men prepped and ready to head out ASAP."

"Should we contact GDF as well?"

"No, leave them out until we know what we're dealing with."

"Yes sir," the private saluted and grabbed the tablet and clipboard. He turned to walk out, before pausing and asking, "And sir, what are Lowsky's orders?"

The general finished putting on his coat and grabbed his cap.

"We're following Mothra."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Note: I've given King Caesar the ability to grow and shrink in this universe, muck like Jet Jaguar. I was gonna give him flight, but that seemed a bit too uncreative. I thought it made more sense, given his intense care for the humans and his direct connection with one of their noble families. Surely he could shrink to their size to relate with them more?
> 
> Anyway, hopefully that won't make anyone upset or surprise them when it happens in this chapter. I'm trying to stay as consistent and logical as possible.
> 
> I'm open to suggestions and requests!

Somewhere on the Coast of Monster Island.

Godzilla walked for what seemed like hours, scanning the water. A pair of Kamacurus flew in from the island and circled behind him like flies. It was not uncommon for the oversized insects to follow Godzilla when he went hunting. They knew they could get an easy free meal off of it. They would pick apart any leftovers the King left behind. Godzilla usually didn't mind, but today he wasn't hunting, and he knew the creatures wouldn't leave until he did. He finally got fed up with their pestering, turned around, and roared. The insects screeched and chirped as they scuttered away. Godzilla let out a large puff of air through his nose and continued walking. In a few minutes, the insects were back. Godzilla let out a tired groan and turned around.

"You're wasting your time," he glowered, "I'm not hunting right now. Go bother someone else."

The Kamacurus looked at each other and back at Godzilla with their massive bug eyes. They chirped and jumped with excitement. Godzilla grumbled and covered his face. They clearly didn't understand.

"Where's Mothra when you need here," he mumbled, and then continued, "Alright, fine. You win. I'll find you some prey, and-

Before Godzilla finished, something burst out of the water and landed between them. It was an Ebirah. The lobster's head had been pulled off. The Kamacurus chirped in excitement as they dove on the lobster. Godzilla looked out at the ocean and saw Titano's head emerge with a sly smile.

"Need help?" she asked.

Godzilla let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said, "You just saved me a lot of trouble."

She laughed and walked up the beach.

"Well, you owe me one," she shook out her body.

"That's a big catch," Godzilla looked back at the Kamacuras. They had ripped off one of the legs, and were attempting to peel off the shell, "Was it hard to put down?"

"Ebirah's may be tough, but they're dumber than those guys," Titano pointed a thumb at the massive insects, "Sorry for not showing up earlier. I saw you looking for me on the coast, but wanted to catch something first."

"Don't pause your hunting time on my behalf," Godzilla grinned back at her, "You're looking good, by the way."

"You've gotten taller," Titano looked Godzilla up and down, "and bigger. Is that fat or muscle?"

"Probably both," Godzilla shrugged.

"Yeah, it's definitely all fat," she teased him and crossed her arms, "So, Mr. King, what are you doing out here? Obviously you're not hunting."

"I, uh…" Godzilla lowered and scratched the back of his head, "I was wondering if you'd like to train with me. You know...fight together?"

"Let me guess," she cocked her head with a sly smile, "All your other little friends are busy?"

"Mothra's out with Caesar, Rodan's patrolling, and Anguirus is hanging with his potential future mate," Godzilla nodded, "So yeah, pretty much."

Titano chuckled and closed her eyes.

"You know Goji," aside from Mothra, nobody else called him that, "I would feel inclined to join you, but I don't like knowing it's only because I'm the third, no, fourth option on your list." she walked over and rested an elbow on his shoulder, "you understand what I'm saying?"

"Oh come on," Godzilla rolled his eyes and nudged her elbow off, "You're welcome to come up to the island anytime, but you spend all of it out here in the ocean. How is that my fault?"

"I never said it was," she walked around him, letting her tail fin brush up on his legs, "My point is that you never make much effort to come and see me, do you?"

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Godzilla seemed a little frustrated.

"Hm, that's true," Titano lifted her chin and looked away, "But like I said, it's only because you're out of options. Not because you prefer me over them."

"You can't be serious," Godzilla huffed and crossed his arms as he eyed her, "First time we met, you tried to gnaw my neck off and threatened to take over the whole island. Then you made no attempt to befriend anyone else afterwards. You can't expect me to become your best friend under those circumstances."

Titano laughed and patted his back.

"Relax big guy, I'm pulling your tail," she said, "Of course, I'd love to fight with you. In fact, I'd rather do it with only you, so this is perfect."

"Still got a problem with Anguirus and Rodan, huh?" Godzilla raised an eye at her.

"I don't like monsters who can't even breath underwater," she turned and began walking back to the ocean. She noticed Godzilla wasn't following and turned back, "You coming or not?"

"So, we're doing this underwater then?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled and winked at him, "Just like old times, right?"

Godzilla let out a low chuckle as he followed behind.

The Peak of Mt. Fuji

King Caesar sat on the edge of the volcano criss-crossed with his hands together. He closed his eyes and took in all the scents around him. His godly nose let him pick up over thousands of different smells, each with a unique tangent and flavor. He spent the greater part of his first years simply learning them all and differentiating between them. He could smell a plant thousands of miles away, and could track a tiny little house fly to another continent if he so desired. Meditation was important, as it helped him control his smell and prevent his senses from being completely overwhelmed by it.

Caesar had been following a very familiar scent heading towards him and opened his eyes. He could detect a new smell as well following fire behind her, one he was not at all familiar with. It made him worry, but when Mothra arrived, he saw nothing behind her. The moth flew up to him, and he stood with a bow.

"Your majesty," he spoke politely and formally, "Thank you for arriving earlier than usual. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Protected humanity is never an inconvenience Caesar," Mothra landed next to him, "Where is Megalon?"

"I've been tracking him underground since our last confrontation," Caesar said, "He's still in Japan, and he seems rather excited for some reason. I don't know why."

"Megalon's energy feeds off of forces of chaos and destruction," Mothra said, "This is why he grows with more power every time a kaiju reawakens. We already know this."

"Yes, but never has it been so rapid," Caesar put a hand underneath his chin, "His healing usually only speeds up by a few days within the month. Now, he's suddenly recuperated in a matter of weeks? It's so fast, I don't even think he knows what to do with it. His power must have doubled as well."

"Maybe there was a natural disaster somewhere across the world, and the humans simply weren't affected by it."

Caesar shook his head.

"A disaster on that scale, we would've known about it." he said, "No, I believe it's something else. Something far more...sinister."

Mothra was alarmed by this. Caesar was usually very calm and level-headed. If he was concerned, everyone needed to be.

"There's something else too…" Caesar pointed in the distance, "On your way here, I picked up a scent completely unfamiliar to me. It was strong and foul like Hedorah, but more...refined almost. I can't put it into words."

Mothra turned and looked around. She couldn't see anything.

"I don't understand," she looked back at him, "If that's true, where is it?"

"Trust me, whatever it is, it's still there," King Caesar frowned and let out a low growl, "I don't like this one bit."

King Caesar narrowed his eyes. He knew it was there for sure, but he didn't want to cause any unnecessary conflict. For all they knew, it might be some brand new human piece of technology used for monitoring kaiju.

"No...it's too unfamiliar," Caesar concluded, and then he hollered and pointed, "You! Whoever you are, I know you're there! Show yourself!"

Mothra flew up beside him and prepared for battle. Caesar let out a sharp tsk.

"Not even budging," he prepared himself, "Fire a warning shot of silk."

"Understood," Mothra readied an attack, "Where am I firing?"

"Right there, roughly two and a half miles away." Caesar pointed.

Mothra fired a line of webbing. An outlined figure in the sky dodged it and began flying.

"There it is," Caesar barked and shouted, "Who are you!?"

Without warning, the cloaked figure fired a red beam at them. In struck the ground underneath Caesar's feet. He hollered as his footing gave away and he slid down Mt Fuji.

"Caesar!" Mothra shouted at him.

"I'll be fine!" he shouted as he continued sliding, "Don't let that thing get away!"

Mothra looked around and spotted the outlining flying into the clouds. She missed with a line of sick and pursued it. When Mothra came out the other side of the clouds, the outline was nowhere to be seen. She made her way back to the volcano and found Caesar at the bottom, brushing his legs off.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, my apologies," he grumbled, "I never considered the possibility of it possessing firepower. That was a foolish plan."

"More importantly, what was that thing?" Mothra looked back, "That attack reminded me of MechaGodzilla. No living creature can produce something like that."

"But we destroyed him years ago, and that thing smelled nothing like him," Caesar noted, "You think Dr. Mafune created a new monstrosity?"

Dr. Mafune was the lead director of the GDF (Global Defense Force), and was the head of Project Mecha G, the organization's first attempt to build a mechanized kaiju. The project was a resounding success, with Dr. Mafune himself piloting the mighty MechaGodzilla.

However, while his ends seemed noble at first, Dr. Mafune only built the weapon to put an end to Godzilla. He wanted revenge for the death of his daughter at Tokyo, making an "eye for an eye" argument and saying it was only fair that he be the one to kill Godzilla's child. The board voted against such a ludicrous proposition, pointing out that this new Godzilla had not committed any tragedies, and that killing him might provoke the other Guardian Kaiju. Dr. Mafune was enraged with the board and went against their direction. He took the device on an unauthorized mission to Monster Island, where the machine was dismantled and destroyed by the other monsters in a brutal battle.

Dr. Mafune quickly went from Board Director of the GDF to their most wanted criminal. Some guessed that he died with the machine, but further investigation of the scrapped craft revealed the escape chopper had been ejected. He turned to the underworld for investors, working as an advanced weapons and drug dealer.

"It must be him," Mothra said, "You should warn the humans about this."

"I'm afraid we're gonna have to wait on that," Caesar sniffed the air and growled, "What terrible timing. Megalon is emerging!"

"Which direction?"

"Southeast of here," Caesar looked in that direction, "He must be hitting Shizuoka!"

"Then there isn't a moment to waste," Mothra landed next to him, "Hop on!"

Caesar crossed his arms over his chest, and he shrunk down to a quarter of his size. He hopped on to Mothra's back, and she flew full speed towards Shizuoka. Caesar's ears perked up as he sniffed the air and growled again.

"Damn it, we've got a problem," he said.

"What is it?"

"That thing is heading in the same direction," he warned, "It's already got a big head start on us."

"I see. If it really is one of Dr. Mafune's creations, he must want something with Megalon. But why would he be spying on us?"

"I don't know. And since when did he ever care about Megalon?" Caesar added, "The Doctor may be a power hungry egomaniac, but he would never team up with the likes of that creature. His plan is domination, not destruction."

"Maybe he just needs samples."

"I promise you he already has some," Caesar shook his head, "None of this makes sense."

"Whatever's going on, we'll figure it out," Mothra spoke sternly, "If there's a new threat to humanity, we must extinguish it at all costs."

Monarch Headquarters Hanger.

"You must be careful," General Reicher spoke to the pilots, "We currently know very little about this new kaiju. Worst case scenario, Dr. Mafune has returned with a new toy, and the creature will possess advanced weaponry. He may be going after the Guardian Kaiju. Your job is to follow Mothra and, if necessary, assist her battle. Any questions?"

"Just a couple sir," Sergeant Lowsky spoke up, "Why haven't we informed the GDF of this?"

Lowsky was a joint pilot for both the GDF and Monarch, so the man had a strong footing on both organizations. The Board on the GDF did this intentionally, putting a man on the inside of Monarch so the organization would stay in line. Monarch had authority of its own, but the GDF's direct connection to the UN and USA gave them the final say and direct authority over Monarch. General Reicher understood why, knowing the GDF didn't want any of Monarchs members to become the next Dr. Mafune, but this didn't prevent him from getting annoyed by all of Lowsky's unnecessary and overbearing scepticism. But he was a good pilot, and a good man, and Reicher knew he only followed orders like a good soldier, so he tried his best to be patient (often with little success).

"Protecting the Earth is the job of the GDF Sergeant," the general scowled at him, "Monarch's mission is to analyze, study, and establish possible communications with the kaiju directly."

"Yes, and isn't the possibility of a new hostile kaiju information the GDF should have?"

"We've updated them on the situation," the general explained, "All GDF personnel are on standby until we know exactly what we're dealing with. I advised them to stand down for now, and they obliged."

"I don't know if that's the best option sir,"

"Your opinion is noted sergeant," he grumbled, "Anything else?"

"Yes sir," the sergeant continued, "Why are we following Mothra, and not this new creature? Shouldn't that take priority?"

"Mothra has demonstrated protection and cooperation with our forces before. I don't wanna engage this thing without her when we know nothing about it. We may need her help, and she may need ours."

The sergeant thought about this for a moment. The general expected him to argue some more, but he simply nodded.

"Understood sir," he said, "No more questions."

"Good, then get ready to head out," he said, "Time is of the-

The proximity's alerts blared, and a robotic female voice spoke on the overhead,

"Alert, Code Alpha! Alert, Code Alpha! All personal, report to your stations!"

"Code Alpha?" one of the pilots spoke in disbelief, "Megalon has emerged!"

"No, not now, damn it!" the general growled, "It's only been two bloody weeks! How has that oversized June Bug already regained its strength!?"

The sergeant seemed unfazed as he turned to his men.

"Into your cockpits everyone!" he hollered, "We got a new target. Once we got it's location, we're headed out. On the double!"

"Yes sir!" the pilots saluted and headed to their aircrafts.

Sergeant Lowsky turned back to the General.

"The GDF may call me back if this is serious enough. I recommend we call for their assistance immediately. The Guardian Kaiju will be too busy handling Megalon, and we may need their help if this new kaiju gets in the way."

"As much as I hate to admit it, that's a smart move," the general grumbled and nodded, "Very well then. Head to your craft sergeant. Your men are waiting."

The sergeant saluted and put on his helmet as he ran to his aircraft. Before he could board, the general turned back and called to him.

"Sergeant!" the helmeted man looked at him, "The GDF still needs you. Don't do anything reckless, understood?"

The man nodded and saluted one more time before boarding the craft. The general turned and made his way to the Control Room. Private McCoy met up with him in the hanger.

"Get Admiral Fuji on the line," he ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm done with my first session of classes, I have some time for story writing! I'll be picking up another summer class starting next week, so don't expect a huge pickup in chapters, but things should still speed up a little. I'm gonna try posting my next Adventures on Monster Island short tomorrow, but we'll see! Until then, please enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> I'm open to suggestions and looking for requests!

Gigan noticed the other lifeforms following far behind on his scanner. It didn't worry him much, but he wondered if they were tracking him, or if they were going after the new lifeform that showed up out of nowhere. The energy levels on his scanner spiked when it did, and Gigan couldn't hold his curiosity back, even if it meant abandoning the other lifeforms.

"I can deal with these creatures whenever I want," he thought to himself, "I wanna gather more information before I challenge them."

He flew until he reached the next lifeform. This one had a particular design. It was an oversized biped with a yellow and bacl exoskeleton. It appeared to have two massive drills for arms, much like his own blades. Gigan wondered if the creature was biomechanical like himself. The planet appeared to have an advanced civilization, so it was not a far fetched theory.

But what intrigued Gigan the most was the creature's behavior. It destroyed everything in its path, trampling structured and firing heat lasers from it's horn at any moving target. Gigan watched with glee as the creature blasted away what appeared to be a collection of vehicles, most likely belonging to the advanced civilization. The tanks melted like butter, and what remained of the pitiful forces retreated. Gigan let out a harsh cackle as he landed on the ground and slowly approached the creature from behind.

"Power! Power!" the creature shouted with childlike excitement as it picked up a small building with it's drills, "Megalon is filled with so much power!"

The creature laughed maniacally as it threw the structure and crushed two of the retreating tanks. Gigan clashed his swords together in an attempt to applause, catching Megalon's attention.

"Impressive, most impressive," Gigan used his universal translator to speak with the creature,  
"That was an exceptional display of might. You must be infamous on this planet."

The creature seemed confused as it cocked its head.

"Huh?" it pointed a drill at him, "Megalon don't recognize you."

"My name is Gigan," he put a blade across his chest, "I come from outer space, and am here to offer you a proposition."

"Outer space?" the creature looked up and pointed at the clouds, "Up there?"

"Precisely," Gigan nodded, "You seem like a fairly simple creature, so I'll make this brief. I have come to bring destruction and chaos to this world."

Megalon jumped with glee and pointed both drills at Gigan.

"Ah! It's you!" he hollered, "Blade kaiju is making me stronger! Blade kaiju gives me all this power!"

"I don't know what this thing is talking about," Gigan put a blade underneath his chin, "What do you mean? I haven't done anything yet."

"Megalon gets power from destruction!" Megalon hollered, "Megalon eats chaos for breakfast! Blade kaiju is covered in it, and Megalon devours it like air!"

"Interesting, a creature that harnesses energy from sources of destruction," Gigan struck a sinister smile, "He'll fit right in with us. Master is gonna love this!"

"Sounds like me being here is of great benefit to you," Gigan mentioned.

"Yes! Yes!" Megalon skipped and slammed his drills together, "Blade kaiju is great source of energy! Blade kaiju makes me strong!"

"Then this will be easier than I thought," Gigan approached him more, "As I said before, I have come to inflict chaos and destruction on this world. You seem to have an affinity for that sort of thing, so why don't we join forces? I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh, yes, absolutely!" Megalon laughed and skipped, "Megalon friends with blade kaiju! Megalon help blade kaiju kill and destroy!"

Gigan laughed in a much more sinister fashion than the overgrown beatle.

"I don't know why I need this translator when you already speak my language!" he joked, "Alright then, where do we start first? Do we go after the civilization, or the other large lifeforms?"

Before Megalon could respond, Gigan's scanner warnings went off. His smile vanished as he looked over his shoulder.

Mothra was shocked by the amount of destruction Megalon had already managed to inflict on the area. King Caesar jumped off her and turned to full size while he was in the air. He gasped and snarled when he spotted Gigan. He pointed at the cyborg.

"Mothra, that's him!" he growled, "That foul scent is all over him!"

"I know," she didn't look and instead examined the ruins around her, spotting several bodies, "These poor humans...they didn't even have a chance to run. What happened to their military?"

"They must not have been prepared for Megalon's sudden power boost," Caesar tsked, "More importantly, I don't like how the new guy is standing with him. Why aren't they fighting?"

Mothra approached closer to them.

"You there," she began, "What happened before at the mountain, we're willing to forgive it. Just tell us who you are and why you're here."

Gigan let out a maniacal cackle.

"Forgiveness won't be necessary my little friend," he glared at them and looked at Megalon, "Who are these two?"

Megalon stamped his feet like a toddler having a tantrum.

"They big bullies who run all of Megalon's fun!" he pouted, "Caesar and Mothra! Big, mean, bullies!"

"Bullies!? Ha!" Caesar spat, "That's rich coming from the walking, talking, toddler of destruction!"

"Don't provoke him further Caesar," Mothra warned, "We don't want to lose control of the situation here."

"Oh, I think I understand the situation all too well," Caesar snarled, "You will pay for the thousands of humans you murdered today, Megalon!"

"Humans?" Gigan let out a small humph as he looked down at the buildings, "So, that is their name. And these creatures must be their protectors. Interesting…"

"And as for you!" Caesar pointed at Gigan, "For the last time, explain yourself!"

"Of course, where are my manners?" like before, Gigan put a blade on his chest, "My name is Gigan. I am I biomechanical warrior from outer space, and I have come on a mission."

"Outer space?" Mothra spoke in awe.

"Yes," Gigan pointed up at the sky, "From up there."

"We know where that is!" Caesar barked, and then recollected himself, "So...that must be it."

"What do you mean?" Mothra looked at him.

"That smell...I thought it was similar to Hedorah," Caesar continued, "We always speculated he was from space, and this Gigan smells very similar. That foul stench...it must be the connecting straw."

"You're saying you can smell outer space?"

"Or whatever's in it that smells like that," Caesar let out a puff of air.

Mothra turned back to Gigan.

"If you're really an alien," she continued, "What are you doing here on Earth? Are you looking for a home? We'd be willing to share. There's no reason to fight."

Gigan chortled at that.

"Sorry, but unfortunately, I have no need for a home," he said, "I have come for a single purpose; to destroy the inhabitants of this world. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So that's why you're teaming up with the likes of Megalon, huh?" Caesar glared at him.

"Please, there's no reason for this!" Mothra begged him, "We don't wanna fight you, but we will protect this planet if we must! Leave now, and we can forget this ever happened!"

"Such pitiful naivety," Gigan cackled, "You don't understand what you're dealing with here. But, as I am still under orders, I will offer you both a proposition. Help me wipe out the inhabitants of this world, and my master just might spare you."

"We will never assist in your genocide!" Caesar roared, "You monster!"

"There must be an alternative to this…" Mothra spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill any of you...yet. In fact, I'm feeling a bit bored right now, so let's make this more fun," he looked at Megalon, "Megalon, why don't you show me what you can do by killing these two infidels?"

Megalon laughed and bounced.

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" he cheered, "With all this power, Megalon can kill anyone!"

Gigan flew away and watched from a distance with his blades crossed. Mothra and Caesar watched him.

"Don't mind me, I'll just kick back and enjoy the show!" he laughed hysterically.

Megalon smashed his legs into the ground and started charging up. Everything loose around him starting get sucked into his energy barrier like a vortex. Caesar's ears flapped forwards, and Mothra held onto him as he dug his feet into the ground.

"You were right, he's grown much stronger!" Mothra shouted.

"Get ready!" Caesar responded, "This is gonna be one hell of a fight!"

Somewhere over the Pacific, close to the coast of Japan

Lowsky and his men piloted the GDF issued K-51 Super Fighters. The crafts were specifically designed for Kaiju control and human defense. Each fighter was armed with anti-armor torpedos, 50 magnum machine guns, fire bombs, and a tow cable. They were nearly twice as fast as the standard american jet fighters, and twice as durable, fitted with the same special metal used on the Mecha G projects.

"Brave seven, report," Lowsky asked through his radio.

"Our drones indicate that Mothra and King Caesar have engaged Megalon," a voice responded, "All Japanese defense forces on the ground and in the air have been routed. There is a UFK reported on the battlefield, but it seems to be inactive at the moment. We are ordered to approach with extreme caution."

"Have the GDF responded?"

"Reports from HQ indicate that Jet Jaguar has been deployed. Are orders are to assist Mothra and King Caesar in subduing and/or capturing Megalon."

"What about the UFK?"

"Engage only if necessary,"

Lowsky nodded and spoke to the rest of his men,

"Alright, listen up Bravo Team. The Guardian Kaiju need us now more than ever. We're to engage Megalon immediately, but I want everyone to keep an eye on the UFK. Get ready for it to engage us the moment we arrive. If this really is one of Dr. Mafune's creations, I have no doubt it will do just that. Any questions?"

"Just one sir," Bravo 4 spoke up, "Are we gonna get to see you fly in with the calvary today?"

The other pilots laughed, and Lowsky smiled.

"With Jet Jaguar there, I doubt it."

"Ah, that's a shame," he said, "Guess you'll have to settle with good old fashioned Monarch aircraft today, huh?"

"Keep your heads straight everyone," Lowsky spoke up, "We're about to reach the battlefield!"

Shizuoka

Megalon screamed as he fired a heat laser at Mothra. She dodge the beam while Caesar charged Megalon and punched him in the face. Megalon tried striking Caesar with a drill, but Caesar caught it under his arm. With a roar, he hoisted Megalon into the air and smashed him into the dirt. He followed up with an elbow smash, but he only hit dirt as Megalon quickly burrowed into the ground. Caesar tried spotting him with his smell, but Megalon emerged quickly carrying a massive boulder. He yelled and chunked the rock at Caesar. The kaiju demolished the incoming projectile with a spinning kick, but that was only a diversion. Caesar gasped as Megalon was right on top of him, flying at top speed through the rubble of the boulder. He laughed and tackled Caesar, uplifting rock and rubble as they slid across the surface. Gigan sneered from afar.

"Not as dumb as he looks," he spoke outloud.

Megalon had Caesar pinned, and was about to finish him off with a double drilling blow. Suddenly, he was blinded by Mothra's silk. Gigan grimaced at this. Clearly, she played much more of a supporting role, saving strength and energy while Caesar fought head-to-head. Megalon tried to tear the silk off, but Mothra was on top of him. She began clawing and ripping at his head, trying to pierce his tough exoskeleton with here stinger. Megalon finally grabbed hold of her, but before he could do anything, Caesar delivered a brutal uppercut to the beast, knocking him backwards. To both their shock, Megalon jumped right back onto his feet, skipping and crashing his drills together with glee.

"Impossible, how can he get up with such ease after so many hits like that!?" Caesar panted, "It's only a matter of time before I start getting gassed."

"We need a new strategy," Mothra spoke in a level-headed manner, "I need to start playing a more active role. If we take him together head on-

"No! I can do this," Caesar held up his fists.

"You can't be serious!" Mothra pleaded.

"More importantly, we still have that other kaiju to deal with," Caesar glanced over at Gigan, "He hasn't moved a muscle this whole time. You're gonna need your strength for him after we deal with Megalon. I got a bad feeling he's incredibly strong!"

"I fear you may be right," Mothra sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll have faith in you Caesar. But please, don't do anything rash."

"Don't worry, I got a plan," he said, "I'm gonna try absorbing his laser beams next time he fires at you. Just keep dodging them, but try to lure them over to me."

"Alright, I got it!"

Gigan continued to watch until he detected another powerful signal on his scanner. It was like the others, but when he looked for it, he saw nothing. He finally spotted what looked like a small flying vehicle heading towards the battlefield. Gigan doubted that was the power source. Surely, something that strong couldn't be that small? Regardless, it was heading right for Megalon at supersonic speed.

Gigan nearly jumped as the flying object suddenly grew a hundred times its size into what looked like a bipedal, robotic man. Megalon was caught completely off guard as the kaiju struck him right in the gut flying at well over seven-hundred miles per hour. He launched Megalon like a torpedo right into the closest Mountain. Megalon screamed as he soared through the air.

Jet Jaguar backflipped through the air and struck a pose as he landed. He then proceeded to strike more poses as he spoke with a loud, heroic voice,

"Do not fear!" he struck more poses, "For I...am...here!" he ended by landing his hands on his hips and standing as straight as he could.

Gigan seemed unamused by this flamboyant display, but the level of power demonstrated earlier had certainly peaked his interest.

"Jaguar!" Mothra yelled with glee as she flew over to the kaiju, "Thank goodness you're here."

"You couldn't have come at a better time," Caesar walked over and bowed, "It's good to see you again, old friend."

"You as well Caesar!" Jaguar struck a hand on his chest and looked over at Gigan, "So! Is that the new guy?"

"Yes, but he's actually the least of our problems right now," Caesar pointed to the mountain that Megalon was crawling out of, "He's the one that's been giving us all the trouble."

"Megalon? Giving you two trouble?" Jet put a hand underneath his chin, "I'm intrigued! How did this happen?"

"He's grown much, much more powerful sense before," Caserar glared at Gigan, "We believe he's responsible for it."

"Megalon and this new kaiju have joined forces," Mothra explained, "Apparently this thing is a kaiju of great chaos and destruction, and his presence has made Megalon powerful."

"If that is true," Jet turned to them, "Wouldn't it make more sense to take him out first?"

Caesar and Mothra blinked and looked at each other.

"I mean, just saying," Jet rubbed the back of his head, "Seems like the most logical decision, right? You beat him, and old Megalon goes back to normal!"

"That may be…" Caesar looked back at him, "But if he's made Megalon this powerful, there's no telling how strong he is on his own."

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Jet faced Gigan, "You two deal with Megalon. I'll go pay our new friend here a visit."

"Wait, take Caesar with you," Mothra said, "I'll fight Megalon alone."

"Are you mad!?" Caesar barked, "There's no way you can take him all by yourself!"

"I don't need to defeat him," Mothra looked out at Megalon, who was almost fully recovered from his daze, "I just need to pull his attention away while you two take on Gigan. I'm fast, I can fly, and I have silk to distract my enemies. I'm the best kaiju for this."

"I'm not arguing with that," Jet said as he looked at Caesar, "However, you're her teammate. What do you say, Caesar?"

Caesar let out a small grumble. He closed his eyes and nodded with a sigh.

"Alright, we'll do it that way," he said, "But if anything goes wrong, pull back immediately, even if it means taking on both Megalon and Gigan. It's not worth risking your life over."

"I can handle this Caesar," Mothra looked at him sternly, "You know I can."

Caesar nodded, and the two teams split up. Mothra headed for Megalon, while Caesar and Jet approached Gigan. The cyborg struck an amused smile.

"Oh, now this is interesting!" he chuckled.

Somewhere on the coast of Monster Island.

Godzilla and Titano emerged from the water with bruises and scratches. Titano laughed as Godzilla sneezed up a small fish.

"Looks like that went down the wrong pipe," she said as she laid down on the beach. She looked and noticed the Kamacurus had left almost the entire Ebirah. She tore a claw off and bit right into the shell. Godzilla laid down next to her, and she handed him the other claw.

"Thanks," he said as he bit into the claw, "I was actually starving back there."

"Oh, is that why you lost to me?" Titano struck a smug smile.

"I didn't lose, it was a draw," Godzilla grumbled, "Besides, I haven't fought or hunted under water in a long time. You had a huge advantage."

"Right...keep telling yourself that big guy," she patted his shoulder as she leaned up against the Ebirah, "So, I have a question for you."

"What's that?" he asked as he sat up next to her.

She looked at him curiously.

"Do you and Mothra...have a thing together?"

Godzilla's eyes widened and he choked on his food. He coughed up red shell as he banged his chest with his fist, causing Titano to laugh.

"Uh...what do you mean by that?" he caught his breath and looked at her.

"Oh, don't play stupid, you know what I mean," she grinned at him.

Godzilla huffed and shook his head.

"No, it's not like that," he crossed his arms, "I love her so much, but Mothra's like a mother to me. I'm not even attracted to her. I mean don't get me wrong, she's gorgeous but...not like that."

"I didn't think so," Titano shrugged as she took another bite, "It's just that you two are together a lot so...I had to clarify."

"I understand," Godzilla looked out at the sunset.

There was an awkward silence before Titano smiled at him and traced her finger down his shoulder.

"Well then...how about me?" she asked.

"What about you?" Godzilla struck a small smile as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Are you attracted to dinosaur fish?" she asked.

"Possibly," he looked at her fully, tracing his eyes up and down her figure, "why do you ask?"

She giggled and leaned on his shoulder.

"Well...what do you think about you and I being a thing?" she asked in a coy tone, "Does that sound fitting for my King?"

"Maybe...if I'm up for it," he crossed his arms, "It takes a lot to put up with your sarcasm and ridicule."

"Oh please, you love it," she leaned her head on his chest. Godzilla took a deep breath at this as his stomach filled with butterflies, "Mmm...you're body is warm...and you're heart's beating fast."

"Well, you are kinda just...doing whatever you want here," Godzilla laughed nervously.

"Is it making you uncomfortable?" she opened an eye and looked at him.

"I don't know if it's discomfort or excitement," Godzilla reached a hand to her head fins and brushed them back, "But whatever it is...I kinda like it."

Titano chuckled and closed her eyes.

"Don't get too excited big boy," she said, "I still haven't decided what I want from this."

"It seems like you've already made a decision."

"No, I'm just testing you out," she answered.

Godzilla let out a humph and smiled as he stared out to the horizon.

"Yeah," he huffed, "I bet."


End file.
